


A Real Pea-Souper

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- dense, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	A Real Pea-Souper

The fog was so dense, it was like being immersed in a thick pea soup.

:

"This can't be natural," Sam said worriedly as the grey cloud pulsed and swirled against the Impala's windows.

Dean squinted, trying to make out the road, to distance themselves from the all-encompassing cloak of greyness, but the visibility was zero.

:

"We're gonna have to sit it out, Sammy, unless you want to dive into the mist and try to outrun it on foot."

"No way. At least in here, we've got some protection. Out there..." he shivered.

:

"Okay, then we wait and hope it's really only mist and not a first cousin to the Darkness."

"Dude," Sam bitched. "Try not to pull disaster down on us. We're fucked up enough. Maybe it's not only the fog that's dense!"


End file.
